Sands of Stories
Sands of Stories is a collection of stories of the Agori and their lives in Bara Magna. This is Season One—The Beginning as it tells of the beginning of the Bone Hunter problems. Episode 1: The Little Zesk and the Sandstorm 50,000 Years Ago... The sun gave unmerciful heat to the great dunes of Bara Magna. The air was filled with sand as the sandstorm devoured the devastating location known as the Dunes of Treason. A little quadrupedal figure was walking in the awful storm. This was a , a being who was a little more than a beast. But this was no ordinary Zesk. This Zesk was named in his Zesk language "Zentya", and he went through a lot in the past few days. Unlike the rest of his Sand Tribe pack, Zentya was not only smaller than an ordinary Zesk, but a little smarter than one. He can speak a less broken version of the normal Agori language, he can 'try' to fix broken armor, he comes up with "plans" to catch prey instead of simply striking it, and he can do other "unZesk-like" acts. After centuries of trying to shun Zentya, the Vorox pack leaders finally came up with a solution of kicking him out of the pack. Zentya was now on his own. The rapid wind continued to blow the millions of sand in the Bara Magna desert, knocking down Thornax bushes and scraing scarabax beetles into thier undergrounf holes. Every living creature present in the Dunes of Treason was hiding from the sandstorm. Every creature except for Zentya. The Zesk hated to quit, and always kept on trying, and walking through a monstrous sandstorm was one of those tries. Hours passed by, the storm kept gettig worse, but the little Zesk kept on going. He kept on walking, refusing to let a little wind slow him down. Suddenly, Zentya saw in the horizon. It walked on four legs, just like him, it was green, and it had two heads. Zentya didn't remember its name, but it knew what it was. It was a creature of two heads, but for a strange reason possesed one mind. It was a creature that always had a screaming hunger no matter how much it eats. It was feared by the Zesks because if it was so hungry, it could eat a living being, including the or the . In fact, the TwoLegZesks are the only ones who can control thses beasts, but only if they have so much food to feed it. But this creature was of the wild. And, like Zentya, it was persistant, and it wouldn't let a petty sandstorm stop it from getting its food. The green creature roared and ran towards its prey. It didn't take Zentya long to figure out that the prey was him! The Zesk tunred around and ran through the blistering wind, trying hard to get away from the monster and not get sand in its eyes. He didn't watch where he was going and kept bumpin into boulders or the big metal structures that sticj out of the sand. Then it hit him! He could hide in the metal thing so the creature wouldn't find him. The creature was bigger than Zentya, much bigger, but Zentya was alot smarter. He hid under a scorching hot, rusty metal srcuture and hid under the sand. Zentya waited and tried to hear what was going on with his good hearing. He heard the moster roar from frustration,wondering why his prey dissappeared. The Zesk heard footsteps. story unfinished Episode 2: Rising of the Raid coming soon Known Characters Fire Tribe * ---leader of the Fire Tribe *Crotesius---A vehicle pilot of the Fire Tribe *Kyry- A sentry of the Fire Tribe Water Tribe *Skaruss---Leader of the Water Tribe * ---A collector of the Water Tribe *Kirbraz---A vehicle pilot of the Water Tribe *Scondonius---A vehicle pilot of the Water Tribe Ice Tribe *Imuon---Leader of the Ice Tribe * ---A Glatorian recruiter/trainer of the Ice Tribe *Kirbold---A miner of the Ice Tribe Jungle Tribe *Jiaman---Leader of the Jungle Tribe * ---A treasure hunter of the Jungle Tribe *Dinan---A historian of the Jungle Tribe Sand Tribe *Zentya---A outcast Rock Tribe *Korann--- Tuma's personal assistant * ---A Rock Tribe guard Plagued Tribe *Sahmad---A wanderer and Agori slaver in the Wastelands. *Virox--- An assasin currently working for the Bone Hunters Category:Stories Category:User:Antony13 Category:Antony's Hidden Chronicles